


Sucking in the Fog

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fog, M/M, hell yes I wrote this, succ, sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: When the fog finally leaks in from the tv world Souji decides to have some fun.





	Sucking in the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on This dick sucking.

“ The fog is so thick, man. I can’t see three inches ahead of me.” Yosuke slowly walks ahead as he tries to make his way to school without him or Souji getting hit by an unforeseen vehicle striking them down.

Souji was the one who actually came up with the buddy system at school while the fog first rolled in so thickly that even one owns cock couldn’t be seen in it. “ Yosuke, I think we should stay quiet and keep our ears open Incase there’s a rabid dog, or hurt cat and if we talk then we’ll not see it until it’s too late.” Souji continues to walk with his head down at the ground on the lookout for holes or dips that could cause the two to get injured; therefore, ruining their tv world escapades and detracting from the investigation.

“ Look I think we don’t have to worry about anything coming out in the fog. No one is leaving their home unless they have to because it’s so thick. I mean it’s so thick we can suck each other off right here,” He motions to the house wall, “ and no one would notice at all!” Yosuke blushes and his brain races to think of a response to correct his homoerotic possibility into something...tame. Of course, Souji doesn’t see the blush on his face due to the heavy fog and takes it as serious.

_> You decide to test out Yosuke’s theory. You push him to the wall and start to kiss him. You drop your bag on the ground and quickly slide it out of the road so no one will trip on it._

Yosuke’s breath hitches in surprise as his muscles clench up as Souji’s hands start to run his hands down the boy’s school uniform. “ Dude! What the fuck!” He guards his crotch with his bright orange bag.

“ I’m testing out the theory that you proposed to us.” Souji’s hands take and toss the bag Yosuke grips tightly to the bush next to them.

“ I-I don’t know man.”

“ Just let me to do this, you said that we could….”

“ You promise not to tell partner?”

“ Of course.” Yosuke’s grip on the bag loosens as he lets out a breath of relief.

_> You slide Yosuke’s pants down to the ankles. Then you bite the strap of the boxers and tug down. You can’t see his dick in the fog so you just make an ‘o’ and go in deep. Luckily, you hit jackpot and his quickly hardening member goes in until it starts to touch the base of your throat. You practically feel his cock harden and thicken in your mouth._

Yosuke face contorts in surprise and, for a flash faster than lightning, pleasure. Yosuke’s eyes widen and dilate as his hands slide onto Souji’s hair. He faintly makes out the bobbing of Souji’s head as his nerves start to tingle in orgasmic pleasure. He lets out a soft moan as his back wiggles into the wall a bit. “ Fuck…” The word comes out more like a hiss of breath.

_> Your eyes glance up to see the faint outline of his pubic hair as it curls around the bottom of his stomach. You wonder if the curtains do match the carpet. But you decide to not ask that so Yosuke won’t freak again. Instead you use the hair as a starting point to find his ass._

Souji finds the ass rather quickly as his hand cups around one of the cheeks and squeezes it lightly. This elicits a high squeal from Yosuke as Souji continues to suck him off. His other hand starts to feel up the other’s body, almost as if it was doing a cramming session for health with a real life body.

Souji’s tongue swirls around the other’s head excitedly like he’s just got his favorite popsicle before Souji slides the taut dick out of his mouth with a loud yet satisfying pop. Saliva shines the cock making it look like a popsicle in this foggy light. Another moan echoes through the streets as Souji decides to return to sucking.

“ Fuck… fuck… what if we get caught man.”

“ We won’t. It’s so thick and we’re out of the way.” With that response Yosuke quiets down and returns to his soft whimpers and moans.

After a few minutes of slow bobbing on Souji’s part a new warm liquid flows into his mouth.

  
_> You realize that Yousuke is getting dangerously close to cumming and you still have your mouth on his dick._

Souji quickly pulls his mouth away and quickly rolls into the bag holding bush to dodge the hot white cum that Yosuke’s cock spews. After a few thick squirts on the sidewalk Yosuke lets out a sigh and slides down the wall before sitting. Souji hops out of the bush with the others bag in hand and helps him up. Yosuke gives Souji a quick kiss on the cheek.

“ We’re definitely doing that again partner.” Yosuke smiles at him and starts his walk to school with a pep in his step that could only be seen as adorable in Souji’s  
Eyes.

 

**< [+=+]>**

 

_> You overhear some students talking._

“ Did you hear those moans on the way to school?! Do you think that the fog is bringing a supernatural force with it?”

“ No, I didn’t hear it! But if you heard it on the way to school it was probably a pet or something howling or having a bad dream.”

“ No the moans were a man’s.”

_> You smirk to yourself as you walk past the two freaked out students and start your school day._

 


End file.
